


Window View

by dreamerfound



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Post Season 6.Emma has thoughts about family.





	Window View

**Author's Note:**

> written for fan_flashworks   
> challenge #198: glass

Emma looked through the window. Watching her little brother toddle around the yard with their parents, through the smudged glass. It felt strange. Having parents. Having a brother, a son, and especially having a husband. Family. It was what she had longed for as a child, and what she had eventually given up on ever finding.

She heard Killian in the kitchen behind her, and called out to him softly. Emma felt the warmth of him behind her as he wrapped his arms around her, resting his hand on her gently swelling belly. “Yes, love?” He kissed her lightly on the neck. She smiled and placed a hand over his, moving it over slightly, so that he too could feel their child kicking within her.  
Emma felt the stillness come over him.Then he took a deep breathe and kissed her again. 

“Amazing” he said. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. She would never grow tired of having her near. She loved him more than she could have ever imagined loving anyone. Sometimes it scared her, and she could feel herself pulling away. Just a little. That was when she tried even harder to pull him closer to her. She didn’t want to sabotage what they had here, together. What she had fought so hard for, what they both had been through to get to this place, together, as a family.

Emma leaned back slightly and snuggled closer to her husband. In the window, she could see her own smile reflected back at her and she could see him smiling down at her. She shifted her focus and saw her parents laughing as baby Neal ran around the yard with a foam sword. She really had an abundance of family these days. She wasn’t a lost girl anymore, and that only scared her a little.


End file.
